The invention relates to a heat exchanger for cooling a heat source. More particularly, the heat exchanger is a multi-component system in communication with a fluid flow to dissipate heat from the heat source.
One of the challenges facing electronic technology is the effective dissipation of heat from a heat generating electronic component. As electronic components have evolved, heat byproduct has increased. If the heat is not effectively removed from the component(s), the component(s) may be subject to instability and failure.
One of the known approaches to solve the problem identified above is to cool the electronic components by using a heat exchange system. In fact, there are many types of heat exchange components and systems. Heat exchangers may be classified as passive and active. However, regardless of the classification, the primary focus of the heat exchanger is to dissipate heat from the heat generating component. Most heat exchanger have a thermally conductive base placed adjacent to the heat generating component to facilitate transfer of heat from the heat generating component to the base. The passive system generally employs a fin field in communication with the base to complete the heat dissipation. The active system generally employs a fluid flow in communication with the base to complete the heat dissipation. The channel is encapsulated within the chamber and extends from the input port to the output port to define a flow path. The channel is configured to convey a cooling fluid for absorbing and dissipating the heat from the heat generating component. However, the prior art solution has a number of disadvantages and is not very effective. More specifically, the liquid cooling is perceived as expensive and heavy and having maintenance problems due to leaks, fouling, and corrosion.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an effective cooling apparatus that may be used in small electronic devices. More specifically, there is a need for a cooling apparatus that is able to effectively circulate liquid to quickly and efficiently remove heat from a heat generating component.